


Night Out on the Town

by imaginationoverload97



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Because They Deserve To Be Happy Dammit, Gen, Season 1 Shenanigans, minor hurt/comfort, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationoverload97/pseuds/imaginationoverload97
Summary: The archives team goes out for drinks and just generally to have good time. Jon can't hold his liquor.
Kudos: 22





	Night Out on the Town

“Hey boss,” Tim poked his head into the distinguished-looking office. He had adopted the moniker when Jon had asked him to come work in the archives. It was friendly, nothing more than a teasing of an old friend. “Want to join us for drinks? It’s karaoke night.”  
Jon looked up from behind the piles covering his desk and sighed in relief when he realized what time it was.  
“Yes, that sounds like a nice change of pace. It’s been… well you know the week it’s been.”  
Tim pumped his fist in the air. “All right! Bossman & Co. hitting the club! They won’t know what hit them. Karaoke starts at 8, so we figured getting there around 7 would get us good seats while giving us time to go home and get ready. It’s that place just around the corner, by the tube station.”  
Jon nodded absently, arranging papers in piles so that he would remember where he left off on Monday. “I’ll see you then.”

By the time Jon had finished what he considered to just be loose ends before the weekend, he was surprised to see it was already a quarter to seven. He massaged his temple, wondering where the time had gone. Since he clearly could not go home to change, he compromised with himself by slipping off his sweater vest and tie, then rolling his sleeves up to just below his elbows and unbuttoning the first two buttons. It was still painfully obvious that he was still in his work clothes, but it couldn’t be helped now. He really was looking forward to a good time with his friends. It had been a while since he’d had a chance to go out with Tim and Sasha as equals, and while Martin was perfectly hopeless as an archival assistant, the man seemed pleasant enough otherwise. Shoving the vest into his bag and donning his coat, he hurried out of the Institute.  
When he arrived at the pub, Sasha was already there, and he half smiled when he saw that she had already ordered his preferred drink. It reminded him that they had done this sort of thing before and being promoted to Head Archivist didn’t mean that they couldn’t still be friends. Sliding into the booth, he took a long drink.  
Sasha raised an eyebrow. “New job getting to you?”  
Jon sighed. “It’s just so much. I don’t even know where to start.” He raised the glass. “To the best team of assistants this side of academia.”  
She giggled. “Even Martin?”  
Jon scowled. “To the best team of assistants and Martin. He’s hopeless. Honestly, I’m not sure how he got hired on in the first place.”  
Sasha raised her own glass. “To not thinking about work and relaxing.”  
Jon clinked his glass against hers before downing the rest of it. “Hear hear.”

By the time karaoke started, Jon was starting to feel the alcohol. He’d finished two more drinks after Tim and Martin had gotten there and was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time as well, especially when Tim got up to perform. Sasha booed, while Jon and Martin clapped appreciatively once he was done. After that, time passed in laughter and ridiculous stories from when each of them had been at uni and the antics they had gotten up to. Almost too soon, the night was over, and everyone was preparing to head home. He stumbled a bit getting out of the booth, but once he was upright, the headrush took him by surprise.  
Someone grabbed him by the shoulder. “Steady there boss, had a bit too much have you?”  
Jon shook his head to clear it, which just make the room sway in front of him. “Dunno. Shouldn’t… shouldn’t have. M’not a lightweight.”  
“He’s right.” Sasha said from somewhere off to his left. “He’s not usually this far gone after what he had.”  
“Weeeeell,” Tim said playfully. “Guess you’re coming over to mine. You know, just to be safe.”  
Jon nodded along. That sounded fine to him.  
“Come on then! Just lean on me, boss.”

Throwing up while very drunk is never a fun time. Jon knew this from his uni days, but it was so much more vivid in the moment than when you tried to remember afterwards. It didn’t help that the room was still spinning around him, making keeping his bearings very difficult indeed.  
“You okay boss?” Tim asked from his designated post next to him, keeping him from falling either forward into the toilet or sideways and bashing his head on the bathtub.  
Jon just moaned.  
“Right. Stupid question. Do you know why it’s hitting you so hard? Sasha said you usually weren’t this bad.”  
Jon didn’t have the faintest idea. All he knew was that suddenly his shirt was entirely too restricting, and he began fumbling with the buttons.  
“Here, let me help,” Tim reached forward. “Hold on, this is your work shirt. Did you come straight from the office?”  
Jon hummed an affirmative as he desperately tried to not puke again.  
“That’s your problem. When was the last time you ate something? Lunch?”  
“Had-“ Jon swallowed convulsively. “Had a meeting with E-“ He pitched forward, throwing up alcohol that he swore hadn’t burned that much on the way down.  
Tim sighed. “So you hadn’t eaten at all. Real smart move there, bossman.”  
Jon just rested his cheek on the cool porcelain and closed his eyes.  
“Come on.” Strong hands lifted him to his feet, then steadied him as he swayed. “Let’s get you on the couch. Best thing now is to just sleep it off.”  
The next morning, Jon would just groan as Tim all-too-cheerfully woke him up with quite possibly the greasiest breakfast he had ever seen. But then he handed him water and painkillers and later drove him home once he had made sure that Jon would be all right. Overall, it could’ve been much worse.


End file.
